Halfway to Happiness
by Shireen Tay
Summary: Isabella Swan, the model would only marry rich people no matter ugly, fat, short or tall. Edward Cullen, the poor student who tried to get in Academy Music in Paris. What would come to them?
1. Introduction

**A/N : Hey, this is my first time writing Twilight fiction. My grammar kind of broken. If this story really work out, I hope that is someone beta my story? This chapter un-beta. Please forgive me. Anyways, enjoy and review in the end. Let me know what you think ya? **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or Material Queen. I just play around Twilight characters as goes with plot of Material Queen. Although the beginning might be same but behind would change. **

**Trust me, I don't do complicated story like Material Queen which is now showing on Taiwan. I am not from Taiwan by the way. **

**WARNING****:**THIS STORY FULL OF DRAMATIC AS MUCH I WANT IT AS LITTLE AS POSSIBLE BUT IT HAS TO BE DRAMATIC AND WOULD MAKE IT **OOC** BUT **ONLY ****BEGINNING****PART****.**

**Full Summary : Isabella Swan, the model would only marry rich people no matter ugly, fat, short or tall. Edward Cullen, the poor student who tried to get in Academy Music in Paris. What would come to them?**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I, Isabella Swan the international model. I am now doing runaway in Paris. The women envy me and men want me because of my beauty. I don't have many friends but enemies and admires. The only true friend to me is my manager Jasper. Jasper who been with me for years and he always be there for me. My father, who loved to gamble has passed away because he has owe too much money and people went to killed him as my mother left me when I was only 10 years old. Her last words is…

"_Take good care of yourself, find a rich man and marry." _

After she left, I was taken care by Uncle John. He's my neighbor, his wife doesn't want the daughter when they are still young so she left as he take good care of his daughter but when his daughter, Claire get accident. He became miserable but not when he found me cried out loud after I found my mother left me. He treated me like his own daughter and I found myself very lucky.

When I turned to 15 years old, I went to become a model. As Uncle John get a disease, and passed away when I has officially successful model in 19 years old. Now, I, 24 yeas old of me that got the name of international model.

I was in the hotel and unpacking my stuff. Suddenly, there's knock and I found my fiancé standing front of my door, smiling like idiot and there's two teeth lost in front.

"Oh honey, I am touched! You came here to see me?" I said as I quickly pulled him in. Oh my, he came. God, Paris shopping here I come!

"Aww..come on baby, I scared you will lonely so here am I!"

Aro, the billionaire man in top 5 list. 39 years old. Short, long hair which look really disgusting to me and really thin. He's more baby, naïve and still call his mom as 'MOMMY'. Oh Lord.

"Good boy, how about we shopping now? Shall we?" said excitedly as I went to picked white blouse from Top Shop and black thin belt from LV match with my black and red high heels 9cm tall.

After the long day of shopping, Aro and I went back to hotel and he went to sleep. As I thinking of hitting somewhere so I went to this small shop where it is really classy and it is for those rich people hangs out with wine and music and that is when I heard beautiful melody so, I went in.

_"Ah, Winter Sonata"_

As I walked in, I saw the man with black shirt and black pants and he was wearing black trilby. After he finished play, he looked up and I saw the most beautiful green eyes ever.

"Hey, want some drink?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said as he stood up and moved in the counter and made drink.

"So, what you doing here?" he asked me again.

"First of all, how you know that I am not French?"

"Your look?" replied as he finished mixed drink and looked up at me.

"What do you mean by 'my look'?" asked him curiously as he chuckled as handled out the drink.

"Well, if you must know. I am really good in seeing people." He said as he grinned at me.

"Hmm…am model here."

"Not surprise. Your beauty is the reason why I treat you" I smiled at him.

"So you owe this shop or what?"

"Nah, am just part-time here for awhile. I am student actually"

"I see"

_"Student? Too bad. Sexy but a student"_

"Anyways, you look sad. Want to share about it?"

"I am going to marry" I said as he looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"But you are not happy?"

"NO" I snapped as I showed him my diamond ring.

"Who won't be happy? Women loves diamond and money. The man that I going to marry would give me anything I want."

"But you don't love him"

I looked up from the ring that set on table with surprised look.

"You know what? Here is the money. I need to go now."

"Hey, I got this ticket. Why don't you try to go there and take some fresh air?" he said as he put the ticket front of me.

"Why don't you go?"

"I realized that I need to practice more my piano skills at here so this is for you"

I took it and put it in my purse and get up from the chair and start to walk to the door. He was behind me and went to opened the door for me. I grabbed him and kissed him.

"Thank you"

"Ohh..you are welcome"

"I wish we would…"

"You wish you would..?"

"Hmm..nothing. Goodbye" I said as I took off.

"_I wish we would meet again. I wish you are rich but.."_

NEXT DAY

All the models gathered together and watch the television news. They shouted to each other.

"OMG, isn't that Thomas Jack?"

"Yeah, not only he's hot musician but also SINGLE"

"Moreover, he's RICH!"

Ah. That caught my attention during fixing my hair. I went and saw the video that news reported. The video quite blur but I can see his face—Oh my! He came out from the shop that I went and he is wearing the same like last night but added black jacket.

He's the rich, hot musician and single?

Mission On.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****:**Oh my lord. How is it? I know Aro part really…cute? Please do review. I need to know what you think and moreover I need supporters! If many of you like, I would continue but I **need****beta-reader**who good in brand stuff and know a bit French. So? What cha' waiting for? **REVIEW**

**PS : Suggest me piano music title and singer please. **


	2. Piece of Cake

**A/N : I would update every chance I have with short ones.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I took off from the runaway and went to the studio he mentioned. When I reached, I saw him just came out with few bodyguards with him. He entered the limo. Oh my god, I need approach in front of him so, he can remember me. I was thinking how to make the car stop. Suddenly, someone pushed me and I fell on the road as the person shouted 'sorry' and went off without helping me up. Out of blue, there's few bodyguards around me and when I looked up. I saw him, black suit with grey scarf.

"It is you" said Thomas as he picked me up.

"What are you doing at here?" asked Thomas.

"Ah, I-I came to find you!" I said as he raised his right eyebrow. While I think fast, why I come to find him-Ahh!

"Well, I came to find you to say thank you to you" as he raised his left eyebrow. Oh my, that is sexy rich man.

"I mean-thank you. You make me realize that I don't love him and I already break up with him last night. I feel much more better now" I said quickly while staring at him carefully and he raised both of his eyebrows.

"Wow, I don't know I got that effect-" interrupted by hon.

"Well, we should get in the car. Come over." he said as he put his hand around my waist as his right hand held my left hand and guide me into the limo.

Once we entered, we looked each other and then he look away quickly.

"You look slim, have you eat your lunch yet?"

"No, would you like to treat me then?"

"Alright then"

Piece of Cake !

Many of you has add Halfway to Happiness into your favorite but no one review. I am sad. Don't you want me to be happy? Reviews make author happy and author would write fast and good.

Pleas review, I do need you all to support.

Disclaimer is on my profile.


	3. Never Regret

**A/N : I am so disappointing. Many of you has already add my story into your favorite but there's only one review for each chapter. I am new for Twilight fiction. I hope you guys will start review, show me your support. Share your ideas, give opinion or suggestion or anything. Or just wanna be my friend. If this story continue like this, I might just discontinue it. This is not threat, I just don't want to write something that no one would interest to read and show support for it. For those who has been author, must know the feeling when received a reviews right? I posted this story, and open next few days to expect that this story might increase few review. I always Twilight fiction here, I haven't read something like "Halfway to Happiness". True, the plot and few parts are get from the real series drama but I would slowly then change to my own story. I also got this new story coming out. I would see is this story work or not if not, I would stop and try the new. **

**Like I says, I will update as fast as possible with short chapter.**

**Enjoy and end of the chapter please send me your love.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward bought me to his house. The house just like a castle. There got big garden, swimming pool and ballroom too! I am so going to marry this guy. After he gave me a tour to his house, then he cooked lunch for me and then we went to garden as he bought picnic basket that full of fruits for our desserts. When we finished our dessert, he played it again. And night, we made love. The next morning, I left him. I left nothing but the small button from my dress in the bed. Hopefully he would find it and come after me.

**Unknown POV **

...

The next morning, when he left me on the streets and paid me only half of my salary for a day because I has used few stuff in the house. But it is worth. I would never regret about it.

Never Regret


End file.
